1. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention generally relates to molded case circuit breakers and, more particularly, to mechanisms for tripping circuit breakers upon the occurrence of an undervoltage condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit breakers and, more particularly molded case circuit breakers are old and well known in the prior art. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,186,251; 2,492,009; 3,239,638; 3,525,959; 3,590,325; 3,614,685; 3,775,713; 3,783,423; 3,805,199; 3,815,059; 3,863,042; 3,959,695; 4,077,025; 4,166,205; 4,258,403; and 4,295,025. In general, prior art molded case circuit breakers have been provided with movable contact arrangements and operating mechanisms designed to provide protection for an electrical circuit or system against electrical faults, specifically, electrical overload conditions, low level short circuit or fault current conditions, and, in some cases, high level short circuit or fault current conditions. Prior art devices have utilized an operating mechanism having a trip mechanism for controlling the movement of an over-center toggle mechanism to separate a pair of electrical contacts upon an overload condition or upon a short circuit or fault current condition. Such trip mechanisms have included a bimetal movable in response to an overload condition to rotate a trip bar, resulting in the movement of the over-center toggle mechanism to open a pair of electrical circuit breaker contacts. Such prior art devices have also utilized an armature movable in response to the flow of short circuit or fault current to similarly rotate the trip bar to cause the pair of contacts to separate. Often prior art devices have utilized circuits and mechanisms for detecting undervoltage conditions and for tripping circuit breakers upon the occurrence of such conditions.
While many prior art devices have provided adequate protection against fault conditions in an electrical circuit, a need exists for dimensionally small molded case circuit breakers capable of fast, effective and reliable operation and, more specifically, for improved manually resettable trip mechanisms capable of initiating trip operations of circuit breakers upon the occurrence of undervoltage conditions.